ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravsill
Gravsill is a head of an ancient and now deceased god named Gravsillia, but is now legally a planet. Gravsill is mostly a tourist planet, but in the far end of the planet, there is a ton of fuel for spaceships that is being drilled. It is inhabited by several different species, but it's true home species are the Gravsillian Aploids. Billions of years before present day, there were many gods. The god of war, the god of time, the god of death, etc. One of the gods in particular, Gravsillis, was a rich god. He could create crystals easily. But he was always greedy, obnoxious, and was never liked. He had an illegitimate daughter with a mortal, and her name was Gravsillia, and she was a demi god. She was treated as an outcast by the bigger gods, but little did they know that she had a lot of power. One day, she got so sick of being bullied that she accidentally unleashed powers she never had, like: Size Alteration, Crystal Generation, Stone Generation, and Gravity. When this power was found, she gained respect by the elder gods, and she was proclaimed a normal god. That her mortal side didn't matter. But it was her mortal side that kept her level headed. A few years later, she defended the mortal world from the evil that lurks. But one of the gods, the god of strength, always hated her. Hated her for being a demi god and her love for the mortal world. He challenged her. He challenged her to God Gombat, a special tournament or arena for fighting. She was guilt tripped by the elder gods to not refuse, and so she didn't. She fought the god of strength in God Gombat, and she won by default. They fought for a long time, and in the final moments, the god of strength cheated and summoned an army of soldiers to kill her. Gravsillia grew as big as she could, and stomped all the soldiers. She grabbed the god of strength, and she warned him. He got angry that she refused to kill him. He charged up with energy as he was in her hands, and after a few seconds, he exploded. The explosion he created was so powerful that it evaporated both the arena and most of Gravsillia. All that was remaining of her was her crystallized head. No god ever mourned her death, and carried on without her. Millions of years later, when the gods were nothing but a myth, a conqueror named Submuloc ventured out into space, and found Gravsillia's head. He found that it was planet-sized, and it was full of riches. But inside her head, he found a crystalline species who lived there ever since the death of Gravsillia. After a month of research, he found out who Gravsillia was and what happened. He named the planet Gravsill, and the species Gravsillian Aploid after his father, Aploid. He split the ownership between the Gravsillian Apoloids and himself, and he also stated that he'd get all the riches, in which they agreed. Sometime after, he got several repairmen and specialization agents and several other legal men to claim ownership and get all the riches. After a few years, Gravsill became very popular. All the crystal was mined out, and all the organs were sold to museums, and the oil in the back of the head was sold to oil companies. The planet made Submuloc one of the richest people in the entire galaxy, as it made him trillions of dollars. The capital of Gravsill was named Gravsillia after her herself, and this was head legally turned into a small planet. Tourists from all over the galaxy and beyond came to Gravsill. After Submuloc's inevitable death, 25% of the riches went to the Gravsillian Aploids. They then used that riches to make several hotels and gambling houses for the tourists, as well as building several statues and unique buildings. The planet is still filled with oil, and it still continues to make millions. The population of the Gravsillian Aploids however is not very high unlike many species, as there is only 350,000 Gravsillian Aploids. They are also very peaceful. *Gravsillian Aploid **Levitate *God Gombat is a reference to Netherrealms "Mortal Kombat". *Submuloc is Columbus backwards, a reference to Christopher Columbus. *This entire planet is based on Marvel's/Guardians of the Galaxy's Knowhere. Levitate.png|Levitate in Sif 100: The Rebooted Series & Sif 100: Alienated Category:Sif's Planets Category:Planets Category:Species Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:Alpha